Lady of the Lake
The Lady of the Lake is a magical woman and guardian of Excalibur in charge of making sure that the true wielder of the sword receives it. According to Arthurian legend, the Lady of the Lake gave the sword to King Arthur. The current Lady of the Lake is Piper Halliwell. ::The Lady of the Lake was also portrayed by Holly Marie Combs. Sword and the City Presumably after the Dark Knight discovers where the Lady of the Lake resides, she sent a message to Piper Halliwell begging for her help. After the Charmed Ones orbed to the lake, the Lady emerged from the water with a sword in hand. She screamed that the sword did not belong to him and he soon attacked and killed her with an athame. However, when the Lady was struck in the back, Excalibur flew from her hands and landed into a nearby stone. With her death, her corporeal body changed into water. When Excalibur (still stuck in the stone) was orbed back to the manor, many creatures (Sword and the City) came to test their strength out on the sword. Piper, frustrated with all the new commotion in the manor, rips the sword from the stone and all believe that she has become the new "Arthur." Excalibur is a very powerful weapon and only the ultimate power can handle it. Leo indicated that the reason the Lady of the Lake stayed in the lake was to insulate herself from the power of the sword (as to not turn evil or corrupt). Once it is discovered that Piper is not the new Arthur but, in fact, her son is, it is realized that Piper is only in charge of making sure the sword gets passed on, thus she has become the new Lady of the Lake. As the Lady of the Lake, Piper receives the ability to wield Excalibur, the power of Calling it and the power of invincibility. Powers and Abilities The original Lady of the Lake displayed the powers of: *Hydrokinesis *Water Teleportation *Aquagenism Piper as the new Lady of the Lake recieved the powers of: * wielding Excalibur *The ability to Call it *And the power of Invincibility She received only these powers because of her already high power as a Charmed One.﻿ Origins The Lady of the Lake is an ambiguous figure that can be found in a variety of forms in Arthurian tales. Scholars have typically attributed her roots to a combination of pre-Christian traditions, including Gaelic, Greek, Roman and Celtic mythologies. The motif of water, particularly lakes and fountains. She enchanted the great Wizard Merlin, and raised Lancelot after the death of his father. Gallery lady in the lake appears.JPG|A watery figure emerges from Piper's sink lady in the lake appears 2.JPG|Figure turns out to be a woman lady in the lake appears 3.JPG|Woman pleading for help lady in the lake appears 4.JPG|Watery woman lady in the lake.JPG|The Lady of the Lake emerges lady in the lake 2.JPG|Lady of the Lake becomes coporeal lady in the lake turning human.JPG lady in the lake turning human 2.JPG|She's almost human Ladyoflake5.jpg|Fully human LadyoftheLakeAttack.jpg|The Lady of the Lake gets attacked the lady in the lake.JPG|The lady of the lake dying the lady in the lake dying.JPG|And she slowly.... the lady in the lake dying 2.JPG|turns into.... the lady in the lake dying 3.JPG|water. External Links * Category:Characters Category:Magical beings Category:Witches